


The Stilinski Magic

by kim47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kisses Danny. Danny is somewhat confused by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stilinski Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i have a zillion things to work on right now but haven't been able to write much at all. apparently this means i need to sit down and write something totally unrelated to get my fingers going. this is more of a scene than a story, really.

Danny stares. He touches his fingers to his lips, frowns, and looks at Stiles suspiciously.

“You’re not gay,” he says.

“Bisexuality is a thing,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. He steps forward again. “Look it up.”

Stiles just keeps coming, so Danny puts his hands on his shoulders and holds him at arms length. His superior height and strength makes it an easy job.

“Since when are you bisexual?”

“What kind of - ” Stiles throws his hands up. “Since forever! I don’t know! Jeez, Danny, I expected you of all people to be cool about this.”

“Because I’m gay?”

“Because you’re _nice_ ,” Stiles says, looking offended. Danny watches him for a moment.

“If I take my hands away are you going to kiss me again?” he asks, and Stiles sighs. 

“Not if you don’t want me to, obviously. I don’t like to go around kissing people who don’t want me to kiss them, what kind of person do you think I am?”

So Danny takes his hands off Stiles’s shoulders, and true to his word, Stiles doesn’t move.

“Why did you kiss me?” Danny asks him.

“The usual reason people kiss someone?” Stiles shoots back. When Danny doesn’t reply, he rolls his eyes. “Because I like you, and I wanted to.” 

“You like me.” Danny says it flatly. 

“You’re being really weird about this,” Stiles informs him. “Is is really that hard to believe? You must have, like, a mirror or something, dude.”

“You’re acting like this is something I should have expected!” Danny says, resisting the urge to shake Stiles by the shoulders. “Believe it or not, people don’t randomly come up to me and kiss me all the time.”

“You know, I do find that kinda hard to believe, actually,” Stiles replies. “But hey, at least now I get points for originality?” 

“And since when do you _like_ me?” Danny demands, ignoring his comment.

Stiles hesitates. “I don’t know, a while?” he says eventually. “I don’t have a calendar date for you or anything. It just sort of...happened. ” 

For the first time, Danny notices Stiles looks a little deflated, that he’s biting his lip and his shoulders are drooping slightly. Which, if, everything Stiles is saying is true, makes sense - he hasn’t exactly been encouraging. 

“Stiles,” he says slowly. “I don’t - ”

“I get it, you don’t like me, I kinda figured it out when you didn’t kiss me back,” Stiles says, waving his hand. “It’s okay, dude.” 

“It’s not that - ”

“Seriously, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“No, I - ”

“I’ll see you around, well, of course I will, we go to the same school and - ”

“STILES,” Danny says, loudly enough to cut Stiles off mid-sentence. Stiles blinks up at him.

“What?” he asks. 

“You just walked up to me and kissed me. Up until that happened, I had no idea you were interested in guys, let alone _me_. Can you give me like five minutes to process this before you run away?”

“Oh,” Stiles says. “Um. Okay?” And after a brief pause, he adds, “So am I just meant to stand here while you think about it? 'Cause it feels a little awkward. I mean, I could play with my phone or something, I guess, but y'know, don't leave me hanging for too long."

Danny sighs. The thing is, he _does_ like Stiles. He doesn’t know him all that well, but he can be funny, and Danny knows he’s smart, even if he has the shortest attention span known to man. But he’s never thought about dating Stiles. 

And now he is. 

He just doesn’t know how he feels about it. Stiles is attractive, sure, when he stands still long enough for Danny to look at him, and he’s not boring by any stretch of the imagination. But Danny’s pretty sure he’s mixed up in some weird shit, and besides which he doesn’t know if he could ever, well, _like_ him. 

He's kind of curious to find out.

“Maybe,” he says, and Stiles glances up quickly. He looks nervous and a little hopeful. “Maybe,” he tries again, “we should go on a date. And talk. And...see.” 

It’s not particularly smooth, or even that encouraging, but Stiles’s face lights up, and Danny thinks he looks irresistible when he smiles like that.

“Okay, great, awesome! I am going to woo the shit out of you, just wait and see,” Stiles says, and Danny has to laugh because who says shit like that?

“One more thing,” he says, because he’s been looking at Stiles’s mouth and thinking maybe he was too hasty in putting a moratorium on kissing.

“What is it, Danny boy?” Stiles says cheerfully. 

“Okay, two things. One, don’t call me that. Two, you should kiss me again.” 

“Really?” Stiles says, narrowing his eyes. “It didn’t go down so well the first time.”

“You got me to go out with you. Actually, you got _me_ to ask _you_ out,” Danny amends, frowning. “Wait, how did that happen?” 

“The Stilinski magic,” Stiles says with a grin. He reaches for Danny again, tugging him forward by his shirt, and he tilts his head back, the curve of his neck surprisingly graceful.

Danny leans down to kiss him, and it’s so much better the second time around. It turns out the whole being-kissed-by-Stiles thing works a lot better when he’s participating. 

“Mmm,” he hums, pulling back after a minute. “The Stilinski magic, hey?” 

“I’ve got a patent pending,” Stiles says.

Danny rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> eta: i forgot to mention, one line of this is totally inspired by [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/676627) fantastic les mis fic, so go read that.


End file.
